


Leia's Legacy

by salarta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Piercings, Sexual Defeat, Sexual Slavery, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: Leia held many titles throughout her life. Her son Kylo Ren endows her with the one by which she will be most remembered - and all the duties it entails.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 28





	Leia's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about a year and a half ago, when an anonymous person and lordofthecosmos commissioned work from boobsgames of Leia x Kylo Ren. I kept gaining and losing inspiration, and last night managed to do enough with it that I felt it was "done enough" to just post. Doesn't have everything I wish it did (use of wrinkles, the black nail polish, more with the medal, etc), but I couldn't figure out how to work that in as-is. Hope you all like what I've got, and if not, I can at least mark it as done after it sat in limbo forever. Links to the boobsgames pics at bottom if you haven't seen them and want to.

First, she was Princess Leia. Then Rebel Leia. Slave Leia. Huttslayer Leia. Senator Leia. This procession of titles eventually led to her latest: General Leia.

As founder of the new Resistance, she had it all. Political savvy. Backdeal cunning. Fighter's grit. Royal grace. Even a little Force in her spirit. But most importantly, she had her name. One mere mention of the legendary Leia Organa had enough power to rally new recruits to just about any cause.

Which of course, was why she deserved another title for her _new_ position. Something simple. Clear. Easy to remember. Like any good title, it needed to speak to who she was. Anyone else would have struggled for months to find something that barely matched. The man who decided Leia's newest title did not have that problem. He spent many years dreaming of when he could use it to her face without a hint of irony or remorse. Today, he finally achieved his dream.

"Ryaeste," he called. "Come here. I wish to see you again."

The famed woman emerged from her chambers. Strands of silver in her brown hair showed her age. It should have stood for something greater, a life well lived by a refined and respected lady of the people. It lost that honor as it formed a long familiar braided ponytail. It swished along her back as she sauntered in, drawing attention to a seasoned slave whose body became known far and wide thanks to millions of holograms copied from the original smuggled out of Jabba's collection.

And what. A. Body. Unlike the skinny creature of her youth, Ryaeste Leia filled out her proportions nicely. Six pack abs, toned thighs, buff biceps, she finally had some muscle to go with her heavy heaving tits. She owed her son a debt for the massive pair hanging off her chest, but as they would no longer serve such a purpose again, her new master saw fit to have them pierced. Gold rings kept those tips perky with but a tug, something she did by habit as she came to a stop at the throne and addressed her master.

"Ben-"

"No," he chided. "Try again."

"Son?"

He shook his head. "No. We've been through this before. Don't tell me you're too stupid to remember."

Leia panted. True to command, the insult lit a sopping fire in her loins. Her hand drifted lower, past the womb that birthed this man who judged her so harshly, and slipped into her folds. A little rubbing soothed the ache for now, jogging memories from the Force fog addling her bimbo brain.

Puffing out a hot moan, she answered. "Sir. What do you desire from this asshole?"

He leaned back in his throne and made her wait, looking over the tableau of changes wrought in flesh for his Dark Side pleasure.

When she'd arrived, Leia wore a long black dress and black overcoat, with a tight black bodysuit underneath. That last garment betrayed her intention to face Kylo Ren in battle should the need arise. Slick slices of Ren's lightsaber had quickly ended that pretense. Tatters of the bodysuit remained as bands around her shins, down her shoulders and arms, wrapped around her neck. Reminders of her swift defeat.

What he exposed became a canvas for his attendants to mark her.

On her right calf, they had embedded an old Sith Empire sigil within a spade. The left thigh bore a different suit, the sabacc Queen of Air and Darkness. Both tattoos served their purpose: revealing her for the fallen fool that Kylo hoped to make of her.

Higher, the Crest of Alderaan took its proper place over her belly. Should people mistake her for some commoner slave, those majestic curves in a golden upside-down triangle gave them a chance to realize the pussy owned by Kylo Ren came from House of Organa stock.

A few more pieces rounded out her art. The First Order insignia stood out on her shoulders. An ancient X-shaped emblem for the Dark Side occupied her whole back. Yet for all these tattoos, what Kylo Ren admired most came not in ink, but metal. She wore it with an unearned pride, beaming a vapid grin as she pushed out her chest to give him a better view of it nestled between her big sweaty boobs.

The Medal of Bravery. Back when Leia first met Han, the smuggler nearly abandoned the Rebels in their cause against the Death Star. He didn't have a personal stake beyond profit back then. Just when matters looked bleakest, Han returned to save their mission and earned himself that very medal. In the Solo household, it represented a legacy of birth. The kind of man Ben Solo's parents expected him to become, as illustrated every time they presented him that hunk of metal hanging from a drab green ribbon.

And here it was. After all that blustery talk, those tales of valor and high morals, Leia wore it like another piece of cheap jewelry meant to be defiled by her whorish body. The very woman who always lectured him on the medal's value showed no anger, fear or hate, only a burning passion to please her son by rendering those lessons a bunch of foolish drivel. In her service to Kylo Ren, Leia would soon tarnish its shining splendor with her musk, never to be clean again. 

At least, that was the plan. To make it happen, he would need to follow through on sending his mother down that dark path. Years ago, he might have failed. Spared her the shame. Let her leave, or locked her up, or ended her life with dignity. He changed in his battles with the great General Leia's forces. The woman before him no longer deserved such mercy.

Kylo lowered his pants to his ankles. His legs spread, as he parted his shirt to expose his cock.

"Ryaeste Leia. Prove to me that you deserve the title and duties I've given you."

"Yes, sir!"

Leia descended. Nose hovering over his manhood, she took a deep whiff and reeled as her eyes rolled back. Such virility! Such power! Even with her Force sense sealed, she didn't need it to sniff out the potent treasure in his balls. She reached up and fondled them. Light, soft rubs. A gentle massage. Her other hand ventured to his prick and started rubbing. The wrinkled member rose slowly. Stretched outward. Aspired toward its peak. 

"How am I doing?" Leia asked.

"Poorly. But then, what can I expect from a ryaeste. It's in your nature."

Leia took his feedback to heart. Quickening her pace, she blew on his tip to tease a little extra oomph to its growth. It worked. Turgid shaft in hand, she licked the length and delighted in a naughty tingle on her tongue. A soft kiss to his sack left her lipstick for show. Hardly the same as a permanent mark like those that adorned her. By design. He could wipe away her affections and forget them if he wished, but his marks on her would remain. A sign of her devotion to him as a slave.

Devotion he would test with his next command.

"Enough. It's time we consummate this new relationship between us."

"You mean..." she couldn't believe it. The former General Leia would have raged and defied him in disgust. Ryaeste Leia sat on her heels, eyes sparkling with wide joy, mouth agape in wonder. She held her breath.

"Yes. Mount me. We'll see if you can handle the full might of Kylo Ren."

She climbed into his lap. Right as she shifted and angled herself into position, a small part of the old Leia started to cut through her fog. Her pussy hovered above his tip, wet, waiting for her to descend. It took so much will power to resist its temptation. Perched in a squat with her feet against his thighs, she shook her head and mumbled.

"Ben... we... we can't do this."

Kylo let out a frustrated sigh. "We've been through this already. Yes we can. This is the only thing you're good for."

Her lusty smile soured into a snarl. "How can you treat me this way? It isn't right. A son should respect his mother."

"Respect?" He scoffed. "You don't deserve it. All my life, you acted like you knew better than me, told me I had to live up to your example, then you ran off to the Senate so I wouldn't get to see how much of a hypocrite and liar you are. Now look at you. Can't even find the strength to get off my lap."

"We didn't raise you to-"

" _You_ never raised me. I taught myself everything that mattered while you were out there negotiating trade deals and laughing it up at parties. I bet you loved the men who fawned over you in those meetings. Really tested your moral compass not to rip their pants off and fuck them in public. Your tits alone must have pushed countless bills through the chamber."

Leia's lower lip quivered. Looking down her body, she glared at Kylo's rounded glans peeking out past her quim. Glanced over the contours of a flower and rising sun etched into the heroic medal at her chest. Its dazzling gleam mocked her for the sheer audacity of letting it lay between a pair of breasts so brazenly bared as hers. What right did she have to lecture Kylo Ren when her huge rack made such a priceless treasure look like cheap beads for an annual Moisture Festival. How could she claim to know anything about the man beneath her when she presented herself for him to ogle and judge, hoping upon hope that she might get to feel his dick inside her.

That was the Sith mind fog talking. She knew it, but knowing didn't help her fight off its power over her. A quiet sigh escaped her painted lips as Kylo's hand reached up and squeezed her plump tit. She blushed.

"I know there's good in you," Leia insisted. "You're my son. Our son. Han-"

"Han was a washed up smuggler who wasted his time flying around the galaxy instead of spending time with his family. He didn't love you enough to stay, and you didn't love him enough to chase after him - but don't take my word for it. Speak for yourself."

The fog in her brain receded in just the right places for words to pop out. Insults, decades old, lovingly familiar. Her mouth couldn't wait to spout them off, seizing upon them with rapid joyous abandon. "Han Solo is a scoundrel. Laser brain. A stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking... nerf-herder! I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee than that flyboy."

What was she saying?! Talking about Ben's father like that in front of... on top of... with her big fat ass against his...

"Ohhhhh!" A surge of pleasure shot up her spine. Her eyes rolled back again, as she sagged ever so slightly. Her thighs weakened, her hungry cunt warped into an inverse sexual sword of Damocles as it dipped closer to his tip. The slightest push of lust threatened to plunge her upon this weapon of her own making - in more ways than one. 

"Yes, ryaeste. Show me how easy it is for a self-proclaimed hero to turn herself into a mewling slut."

She had to fight it. She couldn't let her son see her this way. She had an image to maintain. Authority to invoke. In her struggle, she panted for breath. "Resist the dark side, Ben. You have the power. Don't make me fuck my own son."

"Your son is dead, and if you think the dark side is such a bad thing, why don't you prove it. Control your own sex drive."

Leia's heart pounded. For the first time in too long, a rush of excitement flooded her chest in pink patches. A sense of freedom swept in. Like a weight lifted, a burden dropped, as the truth appeared in her mind in big bold letters: ryaeste. She had been _such_ a ryaeste. She covered it up so well with her sass - but not from Kylo Ren. His keen eyes saw the bitchy little princess underneath.

"Ben, I... I..."

"The name is Kylo Ren!" he reminded. "But you can call me master."

She could! In battle, the victor took his spoils however he wished. She was no different than any other trophy. But before she could take her rightful place, she had one last duty to perform in defeat: fall upon her sword. And she did just that.

"Master!" Leia cried. Impaling herself on his Dark Side prick, she shivered with fearsome delight. Her hands found themselves on Kylo's shoulders. His balls reached her pussy lips. Rising and falling, the awesome girth brought her moaning before her son felt even the slightest hint of pleasure. As always, he had the power. She only had her boobs, flopping wildly when she quickened her pace like a hardened sex addict chasing her thrill.

The sight of which brought a cruel smirk to Kylo. This debasement proved everything. Her weakness. His strength. While his mother used him, he sat calmly and watched. Not a twitch from his member. Not a spasm from his scrote. But on top of him, the whore writhed and gasped, shook her massive jugs, bade him to yank on her cow tit nipple rings. Of course, he did not take orders anymore from the likes of her. However, he saw reason to make an exception here and tugged.

Leia's back arched in pure ecstasy. Her tongue lolled out, braided ponytail swishing against her bare ass. When she came, it gushed on both their thighs. Tired and spent, she slumped toward her son only to be roughly shoved to the floor. The slut-pool lay there. Basking in post-coital bliss, limp as a pair of attendants collected her like a pile of waste.

"What do you want us to do with her, sir?"

"Have the ryaeste broadcast her defeat. The galaxy needs to know the truth about their slut of an ex-general. Isn't that right, Leia?"

After all she endured, she could only think of one right answer. "Yes, master!"

And she knew precisely how she would start her show. By proudly parting her cheap knockers to reveal her gaudy medal, sweat-stained and reeking of sex had by the woman who would be forever remembered not as a warrior or mastermind, but as a ryaeste. Eager to ruin anything she could get her breasts on.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the links.
> 
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/boobsgames/625577/Commission.-Leia-and-Kylo  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Lordofthecosmos/644281/Princess-Leia--Motivating-The-Resistance


End file.
